moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Doyce Saerans
Doyce be dead. A man who's name got around a lot, for best or for worse, he'd might as well be a celebrity, though for some of the worst reasons, including various near-genocidal racist claims, and being an overall pain in anybody in Stormwind's rear end. Anybody who frequents Stormwind very well may knew of his name. It's probably not a good thing, in truth, though he'd make the best of his renown, trying desperately to prove his worth as an engineer. For being a Gilnean, Doyce sounds strange; after all, he speaks in a broken mash of Northern Hillsbradian, Gilnean, and Goblin dialects of common. Understandable, but it certainly doesn't quite reveal he's Gilnean off of the bat. Known for often running around for hours on end around Stormwind and Ironforge yelling and getting--and mostly losing in fights for nearly no apparent reason, Doyce is, at a glance, one of the more simple denizens of Stormwind. "A bastard he was born, a failure he was named, a mad lad he lived, and a smile he died." - Epitaph in Gilneas, written by Honcolin O'Saerans = Basic Appearance = ---- Whirring and the sound of metal scraping against itself was audible before the man himself arrived. Upon seeing him, one word could easily describe him - big. Either that, or high. Be it in human or worgen form, Doyce was a large man. We're going to start with human form. At around 6'5", he cut the sort of muscular appearance typical of Kul Tirans, not worgen. Sandy blonde hair, with sideburns and a goatee coated the scarred face of the man - a crescent moon over the bridge of his Greek nose the most obvious. He was heterochromic, with a single eye being a faint orange color, no doubt unusual, and the other being a pale blue. In worgen form, he was covered in bluish-gray fur, standing straight up at around 8'. His fur wasn't as soft as others, though it was kept pretty clean - as clean as a tinker can get, anyway. He wasn't a brick wall of muscle in either form, having quite a bit of pudge over his stomach due to a year or two of less rigorous working out than he used to, instead sitting down at a bench for several hours working on inventions. While usually covered by steel-toed boots, he did have both feet replaced by prosthetics made of truesteel and mithril alloys, along with runes carved in to allow some form of protection against fires, with the exception of fel and shadowfire. His right leg prosthetic, however, did go up to just below the knee, while the left went just above the ankle. Appearance Extended Doyce tends to favor comfortable leathers with a bit of mail armor here and there, nothing far too strange. It's rare that he doesn't wear a living steel crotch cup underneath his pants, however. Otherwise, for his scars; A crescent scar on his nose, pretty heavy scarring between his right shoulder and his neck - a wound that no doubt would've killed him had it been any closer to his throat, severe scarring on his back and arms, with hints of fel burns near his elbows. His fingertips nearly always have some form of fresh burn. There's a worgen bite on his left shoulder. In all the above, in worgen form, fur doesn't grow through those. Around his neck was a choker made of mithril, lined with mooncloth for comfort, and a dream emerald cut into a crescent moon shape. On the mooncloth, in violet thread against the silver cloth were various phrases. “Life is short; break the rules, kiss slowly, love truly, forgive quickly, laugh uncontrollably, and NEVER regret anything that made you smile. - Alphariana Aleflower” On the choker’s sides were stitched in pieces of metal, like the Aleflower crest, symbols of the moon, stars, and sun, a heart-shaped box of chocolates with wings, and a broken Horde symbol that was ‘hanged’ by a broken chain. Tied into the choker by string on the left side was a pendant of a crescent moon, painted white and blue, a gift from Lunarfaul Lerostorm, a kaldorei friend of his. On right right side of the choker, also tied by string, a tarnished truesilver ring with a quartz crystal; to anybody who could tell, it's a mood ring. On the inside, if someone were to somehow get a close enough look at it, there was an onyx engraving of the name "Ateryia Arrowbrew". Attached to his armor were ribbons, the first being a ribbon with the edges being a ruby color, then two thick lines of blue, then two white lines flanking a red stripe in the center. Following was a medal with a gold stripe on top, a white stripe in the middle, then another gold stripe, following by a pair of ribbons; the first being one with two blue lines at the edges, with two golden stripes, plus quite a bit of white in the middle. Right next to it is a simple bar with two equal-sized stripes of violet on the left and black on the right. Below that, a fel green ribbon with four thin forest green lines going vertically, plus a thicker forest green line in the middle. Directly next to it was a ribbon of a light grey triangle meeting an apex on the bottom of the ribbon, flanked by darker gray, nearly black triangles. Above the gray one was a navy blue ribbon with a black stripe going down the middle, to the left of that was a maroon ribbon with two bronze stars flanked by white at the ends. Underneath them all was a silver star medal with a blue stripe. This was from winning second place in the Cooking Competition 37 L.C. To any who'd know, these were the bars for the Blood War Campaign Medal, Argus Campaign Medal, Broken Isles Campaign Medal, King Anduin Coronation Medal, King Varian Reign Medal, Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal, Prisoner of War medal, and King's Cross, respectively. On his left shoulder, there was a tattoo of a flag woven out of shimmering stars, in bronze the symbol of Gilneas, while in dark blue a crescent helps make up the symbol of Gilneas. The flag flies over a bed of red roses. This tattoo was inked on by Appolleon Autumnmist during the Tournament of Ages 37 L.C., in the Ravenwood Booth. Over his heart, a voodoo doll of his human form, stuck with pins. Held by a bluish-furred hand with gray claws, underneath in capital letters, made up of rusty pins, was the word ‘Fixxxer’. This was inked on by Jesaera Autummoon during the ToA 37 L.C., at the Hundred Glaives booth. All along his upper back, a grayish lute, metallic and shined, melting into silver and enveloped by brown roots and vines with black thorns akin to a dying rose bush. This one was inked by Lypirema Sorrowfel in the Blue Recluse a morning on August in 37 L.C., not long after the ToA. Right above his left wrist, a human skull fuming with plague not unlike the forsaken uses impaled on a green and gold anchor akin to those the Kul Tiran Navy uses hung by blackened rope from a scorched tree, no doubt modeled after Teldrassil. This tattoo was inked in by Fiendras Rav'sial at the Ravenwood booth during the ToA 38 L.C. Arms On his belt were a pair of scabbards for a pair of knives in the middle of said belt, the knives listed below. Alat'suu, Athame of the Stars; an athame with a six inch long blade held on the right side of his belt via a scabbard. The blade was made of a mithril-iron alloy, the blade itself divided into two halves for a flame to burn through whenever it's not in it's scabbard. It's fallen out of use in combat since the Tanaan campaign--the last time he relied on magic, though he keeps it on his person for his own reasons. Thak'retal, Aleflower's Shine; a dagger formed from living steel and ghost iron by his adoptive sister Alphariana, the seven inch blade had a citrine and aquamarine hilt to match his eyes, wrapped with a dark blue leather grip. While functional, Doyce sees it as far too ceremonial for his liking to use in combat. Ma'shet; Created during the Broken Isles campaign to act as a functional replica of the Scythe of Elune out of truesteel and mithril, the scythe was born from the Archdruid of the Cenarion Circle's example, with various individuals who answered the Cenarion Circle's call gifted with scythes to fight the Legion. It has sporadically seen use over the course of the campaign as he found weapons better suited to his liking, though some occasions he'll decide to pull it out. Slung over his back with an orange strap was a Alteraci Rolling Block Rifle, .45 caliber affectionately called "7K's Call", (Seven Kingdoms' Call) and with a shooting distance of up to 1200 yards. A Zandalari tusk is attached to the barrel like a bayonet. (Appearance-wise, think a Remington Rolling Block rifle) Otherwise, he tends to favor hammers at melee range. Doyce is a tinker and being so, he's got some tricks up his sleeve, with several items around his belt. Such as the following; on the left side, at the pull of a skull-capped lever, he can activate his speed boosters built into the heels of his metal feet, or douses him in flammable oils. Or it’ll just send him flying up in the air. Attached to the back of his belt, tucked under his backpack, is a parachute. Around his neck or over his forehead were a pair of goggles (the model varies between spinning gears, a headgun, or whatnot) with several different lenses; X-ray, normal eyewear, heat signature, or night vision. Attached to the right side of his belt was a gnomish gravity well that, when the golden-plastic knobbed lever was pulled, it'd reverse his--and whoever was holding him's gravity to shoot himself in the air. Pulling back down would bring him back down to earth. To the left of the gravity well was an iGob, a brand of music technology Doyce himself tends to endorse rather frequently. This model has voice recognition technology, allowing Doyce to play various songs from various artists upon saying the name of said song or artist. A knob on the bottom controls the volume. Near-finally, to the right of the iGob is a match striker strip and a smell metal tray containing about five hundred matches. To the immediate right of the gravity well was a holster for a rather ornate looking revolver, the model not unlike a .45 caliber Colt Single Action Army. The length of the barrel is 7 and a 1⁄2 inches. Other than that, the revolver is fondly referred to as "Six", with the metalwork being thorium and the handle being made of maple, with a ivory engraving of the insignia of Strom's eagle against the closed fist on both sides of the handle. Origins? Born in Gilneas City before his mother and siblings moved to Stormglen Village, on March 28th, the second of a pair of twins, his 'elder' twin brother being named Harrison Balor Saerans, and overall, the third youngest of twelve children--some of them half-siblings, sure, but still, he hails from a large family. His history is often inconsistently told due to memory problems, or a simple want to not give away things so easily. It is known he aspired to become a harvest witch in his youth, like his mother. Former Jobs Was a very minor cultist in the Twilight's Hammer Cult during the early part of the Cataclysm, left the cult about a week before the Assault on the Bastion of Twilight began. Joined purely for a free coffee mug and hat. 30 L.C. Audacious Caravan as an enforcer and mentor, helping manage any new recruits and teaching them the ropes of how the Caravan rode. This started in January 34 L.C., and ended around March 35 L.C. Bartending and being a bouncer for the Blue Recluse as a side gig in 34 L.C., sporadically throughout 36-37 L.C. Traders may be somewhat aware of a sort of trading company called the Banjodog Parade he led before the Legion Invasions. It never went anywhere. 35-36 L.C. Tanaan and Stormheim veterans may have heard of the 21st Pyrewood Regiment, where he served, and fought against the Forsaken in the latter theater, the regiment within the Stormwind City Marine Corps. His military history briefly went on pause after the Argus campaign concluded, only for him to train as a siege engineer and get deployed to Stormsong Valley, before being sent to Nazmir. After which, he was honorably discharged by Commander Mark Ironflower along with his wife. 34-38 L.C. Silverblade Company as the leader of the Diplomacy Wing and thus the recruitment officer, though only Goldrinn knows why with how horrible he is with people. 36-37 L.C. Titles? Faller of the Skies: For usually falling from the sky out of a raven form in his youth when he was more druidic-focused. Given to him by Alphariana, plus a variation called "Featherball". Lord of House Saerans: Because his father had been missing in action for years, and he was one of the few who carries the Saerans name still in action, Doyce became Lord of House Saerans, though it isn't quite like House Saerans really owns much nowadays. This isn't a title he really flaunts. "Why flaunt a dead house?" Banjodog: A sort of title/nickname earned in Tanaan for his tendency to play a banjo near-exclusively in worgen form when the times were quiet, as if to lure out Bleeding Hollow or fel orcs to the sound before he'd leap to wherever he heard they were coming from and slit their throats. Personality and Hobbies Doyce, quite frankly, is well-known for being quite the asshole around Stormwind. Frequently cited as unintelligent, the man tends to play along with that theory, acting like a bigoted nitwit to hide his 'brilliance', which oft-includes a lack of care for safety, unless it would be those closer to his heart than anything in danger. He's certainly got a strange brain rattling in his head. He's basically a goblin mind in a worgen body, to put it plainly. He has little care for the environment, and even less for those who are adamant on protecting it. He'd rather strip the land of it's resources, break down those resources into a profit. Or completely fail trying. Music, for one, is something he has quite the passion for, after all, he had a 'hair metal' phase at ages 16-17, notable for wearing his greatest shame: spandex and when he lived in Darnassus for two years until he was nineteen, moved to Stormwind, he was semi-infamous for various noise complaints because he wouldn’t stop playing Mootallica--a heavy metal band made up of Larsen Ulrik on drums, Jasonic Moosted (previously Kliff Burten) on bass guitars and backing vocals, Jaymz Bloodfield on rhythm guitar and vocals, and Ki'rk Ham'et on lead guitars--in either city. He often listens to their entire discography, including "Kill 'Um All!", "Ride the Lightning Bolt", "Mistress of Puppets", "...And Justice for None", "The Blacker Album", "Lode", "ReLode", "Sgt. Anger", "Death Knight Magnetic", and "Hardwired ... To Self-Destructinator", though Motuuurhead is often played from his motorcycle's radio as well. Tinkering is kind of a given, considering his house in Ironforge is basically a workshop he carved out and made himself, though whether or not the Ironforge Senate is AWARE he has a workshop underneath Ironforge is a subject up for debate. Drilling and various semi-controlled explosions are usually audible from the night well into the early morning. He has an interest in history of all sorts, having minored in pandaren history for the two years he was in Ironforge Institution of Higher Learning (his major was music theory) between 36-38 LC.. Between humanity's history and the seven kingdoms' rise and fall, Pandaria's history, the tales of the titans, he loves learning everything he can about history of all kinds, willing to hold a conversation for hours on the subject. Criminal File and Whatnot Anybody such as a Stormwind City Guard or SI:7 would have access to this. Height: 6'5" in human form, 8' in worgen form. Tall. Weight: '''300 pounds human form, 430 pounds worgen form, somewhat muscular-with layer of fat over his stomach. '''Eye Color: '''Heterochromic, left eye is orange, right eye is blue. '''Psychological Evaluation on Multiple Arrests: "Not quite unhinged, though it's debatable if he's fully aware what he's doing is illegal and usually doesn't resist arrest. Will make small talk with a unusually cheery disposition--expect absurd questions." Around 10 individual charges of assault and battery. 3 with a lethal weapon. (All sentences served.) 2 charges of attempted murder. (Served the sentences.) 10 charges of disturbing the peace, and 1 charge of driving under the influence of alcohol. (Sentence and paid the ticket.) Avoided 2 charges of inciting a riot on occasions by going on the Gnews and trying to diffuse the situations. Family. Alphariana Aleflower - His adoptive sister for the longest time, though their relationship often strained (usually from Doyce being a pain in the ass). They've been siblings since before the Tanaan Campaign, beginning with a request to have her explore some old draenei ruins with him in exchange for monetary payment. Mark - Adoptive brother, forged during the Tanaan Campaign. Doyce's former commanding officer. A metric shitton of brothers and sisters. Fortunes Doyce usually doesn't believe in superstition, having once been a fortune teller--and been wrong about the fortunes he gave, with such fortunes afterwards seemingly causing a person's life to have been worse. However, sometimes he will decide to believe in whatever way of fortune. During the Tournament of Ages 36 L.C., Riley gave Doyce a fortune (the entirety of which is to the right of this.) House & Workshop Four triangle-ish doors that pull away at the right side, left side, then up and down. On the right side of the main room was a sort of kitchen; stove, pantries, and a toaster that are all no-doubt gnomish in design. The stone house's metal parts are painted a milky copper color, as the stone is a dark gray. The steps to his workshop are tiled, alternating between a checkerboard of orange and blue, mine-trapped to dissuade intruders. If not stepped on in the correct sequence, may cause all sorts of lovely explosions. While of no strength to kill, it could certainly knock a person back. The workshop in question was Doyce's pride and joy. The walls were lined with all sorts of gears and tubes filled with whatever alchemical concoction he fancied, no doubt inspired by Gnomeregan and a tinker's dreamhouse, which it essentially was. The technological flair was that of a goblin and a Gilnean's combined. Several workshop tables lined up together in a row were littered with papers and dozens of lukewarm cups of coffee, with tools here and there arranged by the purpose of the tool in question. The papers ranged from notebook doodles, aged alchemical concoction recipes, to coffee-stained blueprints and magazines for gentlemen. Fizzing lightbulbs acted as the little much-needed light source the workshop could use, as whirring and buzzing was audible from the various flying robots nearly-hidden in the places the lightbulbs did not shine light on, and two expired lavender air fresheners trying desperately to clear the smell of motor exhaust and gasoline. Partial Truths (Various rumors/facts about Doyce. Feel free to have knowledge of any of these IC and bring it up. The bold italics are for the main idea of the rumor, and following details.) Being that Doyce is well-known, it's to be expected there are many rumors about the man, and this list is not exhaustive. There are so many rumors about him floating about it's difficult to keep track. This is a list of some that a person might find the most interesting about him. It is worth noting, however, that Doyce tends to exaggerate and outright lie if it'd make a story more interesting, so take any rumor from him with a grain of salt. -- He has a slight fear of frogs and toads. Accounts vary on why, though a surviving theory is two members of D.E.H.T.A. overheard him talking about growth potion runoff was causing various amphibians in Elwynn to display homosexual tendencies--whether or not this claim was true to begin with hasn't been further tested, and thought he was a homosexual lover of frogs. The rumor and ongoing harassment from said D.E.H.T.A. members that lasted three days afterward caused him to allegedly develop an outright fear of the creatures. - Likely well-heard throughout Stormwind in April of 37 L.C. He once nearly died from hypothermia in Borean Tundra and was saved by D.E.H.T.A. members, albeit poorly, leading to a lifelong hatred and weakness to colder environments, which is why he outright despises the frozen north. Yet, he sets aside those problems for the Tournament of Ages--it's one of the few times he meets with the Horde in a friendly manner. - Mentioned twice by Doyce personally. He actually died of hypothermia in Borean Tundra and was replaced somehow. - Exact origin of the rumor uncertain. Speculated to be sometime after the Tournament of Ages 35 L.C. He briefly was a turncoat for the Iron Horde''' via Blackfuse Company, exporting weapons and building them shortly before the Foundry fell. When it became obvious the Iron Horde was losing, he turned over to join the Alliance military as a marine under the 21st Pyrewood Regiment in Tanaan. - Mentioned by Doyce various times after 36 L.C. '''He secretly loves Gnustin Beaver and listens to Baybee twice before he goes to bed. - Mentioned by Talades Wyu'zl, 33 L.C. He's cannabalized draenei, gnome, orc, pandaren, tauren, and night elf meat on seperate occasions and has even described in detail what each race tastes like. - Knaxis Cox (or whatever name he has now.), 37 L.C. He has a shrine to Aiden Perenolde and Pre-Second War Alterac City memorabilia in his closet. - The latter mentioned by Doyce himself, 37 L.C. He has a grandson.'' Mentioned by Doyce himself in 39 L.C., he apparently has a Mag'har grandson due to serving in Tanaan and dealing with an unnamed Bleeding Hollow woman, had a son, that son grew up, and had his own son. ''He creates his own currencies, be it hand-minted silver coins in the shape of a hand with a risen middle finger, with on the back D.S. carved roughly into the shape of the first letter of the holder's first name. Judging by the past, they seem to bring an almost uncanny lack of luck to whoever may hold the coin until they redeem it. He has mentioned they ARE redeemable, though only Doyce himself knows what they may be redeemable for on a case-by-case basis. Such current holders are Garec Rodgers, a Kul Tiran sailor, Yetu, a Darkspear oracle, Kyo Junglepaw, a Mainland Pandaren survivalist, Tian, a pandaren mistweaver, and Anae Frostdrift, a Turtle Pandaren priestess. Another form of currency to him are onyx stones with sapphires pressed into it cut into a crescent moon facing west, with bronze divides going through the crescent moon to form the Gilneas symbol, though variations exist. Some with stars, some with wavy lines behind the onyx to represent the sun. Current holders are Rease Stoneheart, a Very Handsome Stormwindian knight, Alo'quitius Drayke, a ren'dorei archmage, and Daphne Drayke, a Lordaeronian void researcher. Trivia-ish Stuff * Doyce is afraid of insects (minus scorpids), mice, rats, owlcats, and the idea becoming feral. * He isn't as dumb, nor as racist, as he lets on. He's rather loyal when you get down to the bone of it, though good luck getting him to show that. * He is allergic to almonds. * He loves playing Hearthstone, he's always willing to play a couple games. ..although, he tends to suck at it by missing lethal several times. * He is mildly blind in his right eye, and hearing is sort of dim from all of the explosions he's around. * He can understand the following languages: North Hillsbradian ((French) Speak, Write, Read), Common (Speak, Write, Read), Shath’yar (Basic Speech), Darnassian (Conversational Speech), and Ancient Gilnean ((German) Butchered Speak) * His blood type is AB+. * He absolutely loves cooking, and, much like a dwarf, doesn't trust other people's cooking too much (though he'll still eat it.) * He believes that goblin and gnomekind are SEVERELY underrated, and deep down objects to the sport of gnome/goblin punting. * He hates puns with an undying passion, though often finds himself making them. * He absolutely loves homemade macaroni and cheese, especially when baked, though he has a fondness for prime rib and shrimp. On the contrary, he despises olives and isn't too keen on fried foods. You can't be entirely sure what's in a fried food! * He owns an Infalliable Tikbalang Ward and keeps it in his left pocket. * His least favorite Grand Alliance race has to be ren'dorei, though elves of any sort are in poor standing with him off of the get-go. Half-human elves are higher up in his eyes. His least favorite race of the New Horde are the forsaken, which should come as no suprise. His least favorite of the Seven Kingdoms is Dalaran, while his most favorite has to be Kul Tiras. * His favorite races are pandaren (Huojin or Tushi, doesn't matter.), goblins, and worgen. Strictly New Horde races he harbors a respect for are trolls. If they survived this long in so many places, they must have something good going for them, though he still blames them for elves. Tauren he respects as well. * He cannot stand nightborne, but loves their architecture and food. He is somewhat annoyed that the Alliance didn't take over Suramar. * His mother is a woman from Northern Hillsbrad--squat in between Dalaran and Alterac--and is of Alteraci and Stromgardian descent (grandmother and grandfather on his mother's side), while his father is Gilnean. From his father's side, he has a branch of relatives in Kul Tiras called the O'Saeran. * He knows how to play the harmonica, banjo, bass guitar, electric guitar, and acoustic guitar, though it's rare to see him play the foremost two. * He holds Gilnean and Alteraci citizenship, due to his father and mother, respectively. Gallery https://imgur.com/a/lho9o (Art of Doyce) https://imgur.com/a/hYWGQ (Old Screenshots of Doyce) https://tinyurl.com/doycevc (Doyce's voice claim--Flynn Fairwind) https://tinyurl.com/HopefullyItHelps (A link to a youtube playlist of music and various things that might provide a laugh in case you're just not having a good day or are dealing with depression and/or anything else you might be dealing with.) ('cause I'm too lazy/stupid/don't know how to put the pictures here.)Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Engineers